AFTER THE CREDITS This Side of Paradise Popsicles
by Ster J
Summary: The spores have left Spock a little present.  AND we get a little insight into what makes the Vulcan so darn sexy!


Title: AFTER THE CREDITS This Side of Paradise "Popsicles"

Author: Ster Julie

Rating: PG

Codes: Spock, McCoy

Genre: Angst

Part 1 of 1

Summary: The spores have left Spock a little present. AND we get a little insight into what makes the Vulcan so darn sexy!

--ooOoo--

Call it intuition. Something made Doctor McCoy enter Spock's quarters without permission.

"Spock?" McCoy called. "Are you all right?"

The Vulcan was writhing on his bed. McCoy moved closer and pulled out his scanner. It had been a difficult day for Spock. He had been the first one infected with the spores of the lily found on Omicron Ceti III. Those spores had stripped away semblance of his Vulcan training leaving him emoting all over the planet, especially in the arms of one of the project scientists. Then he had been angered deliberately by Captain Kirk in order to break the spore's spell. Finally, Spock had been reunited with a female acquaintance from his Academy days, Leila Kalomi, only to lose her again.

McCoy was stumped. The scan showed little more than agitation.

"What's wrong, Spock?" he asked.

"I had a disturbing dream," Spock admitted.

"About Omicron Ceti III?" McCoy guessed. "The spores?"

Spock shook his head. "No: he answered, "surprisingly no." Spock reached above his head and pulled out a note written on rare paper. "It had to do with this message. My grandmother is demanding that I return to Vulcan to wed so I may produce an heir for the clan."

"Doesn't she realize that you're sterile?" McCoy asked, aghast.

"She knows," Spock answered in a flat voice. "She thinks that the same genetic team that assisted my parents in having me can help me produce an heir.

"Now, I'm obviously no Vulcan," McCoy drawled, "but that's the most cockeyed logic I've ever heard. The doctor cocked his head as he studied the Vulcan. "Tell me about your dream, Spock."

"Remember when the captain was split into two persons?" he asked.

"How can I forget?" McCoy replied.

"In my dream, _I_ was the one divided," Spock related. "I was split into my Vulcan and Human sides. Before they were reunited, my two selves found out that they were both fertile. They left samples with you in cryogenic storage." Spock paused, obviously disturbed.

"That sounds very considerate of them," McCoy observed. "Why does this disturb you?"

"Because it never happened, _can_ never happen," Spock snapped. The Vulcan leaned forward suddenly and rubbed his lower back.

"Are you all right?" McCoy asked again.

"My low back is tender," Spock admitted.

McCoy scanned the Vulcan's back. The doctor's eyes bugged out of his head at the results. "Well, I'll be damned!" he whispered. He passed the scanner over Spock's lap next.

"What is it?" Spock asked anxiously.

"Spock, you're not going to believe this," McCoy began.

_"Tell me!" _Spock demanded.

"You're fertile!" McCoy blurted.

"Impossible!" Spock breathed.

"Not only are you fertile," McCoy said in amazement, "you are _very _fertile."

"What does that mean?" a very confused Spock asked.

"Well, my very hybrid friend," McCoy continued, "both sets of your gonads are working. Even your vestigial human testicles are producing viable sperm."

"My _chenesi_ are working?" Spock asked, incredulous, "as well as my testicles?"

McCoy smiled and bounced on his toes. "You think you had to beat women away from you with a stick before, wait until they hear that you have four balls!" The doctor shook his head in amazement. "Those Omicron Ceti III lily spores sure can work miracles."

"What should I do?" Spock asked worriedly. "Is this condition permanent? Should I … produce samples to store? Which sperm would be produced? If they mix, would they destroy each other? What if … ?"

"Whoa, _whoa,_ Spock!" McCoy interrupted. "One thing at a time. Let me get you what you need to … collect those samples, and we'll go from there."

McCoy left and headed for sickbay to procure the specimen cups and portable cryogenic storage unit. _/Better throw in some lube,/_ McCoy chuckled to himself. _/Who knew that Spock was such a worrywart? And how lucky can one guy be? Four, count 'em, four balls!/_

Spock's old biddy of a grandmother will get what she wanted after all. Spock will someday become a father, thanks to some space-borne spores. Had Spock obeyed his family's wishes and stayed on Vulcan, he would never have had this chance to fulfill his duty to the clan.

McCoy was still chuckling to himself as he gathered the necessary items.

"What's so funny?" Nurse Chapel asked.

"Coincidences," McCoy answered mysteriously.

Christine noticed the type of equipment the doctor was gathering.

"What are you up to?" she asked curiously.

McCoy tossed a specimen cup in the air and caught it again.

"Just gonna help some one make some 'popsicles,'" he teased over his shoulder as he made his way back to Spock.

"Pop-sicles," he repeated with a grin.

END

A/N: 1) Thanks to the Vulcan Language Dictionary, _chenesi_ are the Vulcan equivalent of testicles. They sit in the small of the Vulcan male's back, staying hidden unless aroused.

2) Popsicle™ is to America what Ice Lollies™ are to the other side of the pond. It is frozen sugar water/fruit juice on a wooden stick that is popular on hot summer days. "Pop-sicles" is a slang term for frozen sperm samples. Okay, so I made that last bit up.


End file.
